Breaking Habits
by Sexy.Lil.Emo
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft had a fight, Sherlock beats John home and goes straight for his stash, John just stops him and calms him down, after some sleep they have make up sex. its a bad summary - Johnlock - drugs and sexual content - for a prompt.


Sherlock was at least five minutes ahead of John as he ran up the stairs to their flat. He was furious, enraged, maddened with anger. His mind was going twice as fast as normal and it just wouldn't stop. Since being with John, Sherlock hadn't felt the need to use, but he hadn't had a massive fight with Mycroft in that time either. Mycroft was the only one that could set Sherlock off like this and now he was going to break his clean streak.

Sherlock went straight to his stack of books and picked out the one containing his hidden cigarettes. He pulled out one and put them back before picking out another book that hid his lighter. Sherlock hurriedly lit the cigarette and put it back into the book knowing he didn't have long until John caught up to him.

The third book Sherlock pulled from the stack held a small bag of fine white powder. Sherlock took a puff and picked up the bag staring at it, a billion things running through his mind. John would be cross with him, but bloody fucking Mycroft and his big fucking mouth. The memories of recent events passed through his mind and he tore the bag open with his teeth.

Before Sherlock could get any of the white substance into his system John burst into the flat panting "Sherlock...Sherlock stop!"

John bolted to his partner and pulled the bag from his slightly shaking hands "John...I...Please, John." Sherlock said desperately and stretched his arm out for the bag but John held it out of reach and went to the sink, emptying the contents of the little bag down the drain, then turned on the tap making sure the illegal substance was gone.

Sherlock collapsed onto the lounge and drew his knees up under his chin, puffing furiously on his cigarette. John came back and knelt in front of Sherlock saying his name softly. When John put his right hand over Sherlock's left one, which held his legs close, the detective jumped slightly and stared, wide-eyed, at his partner. Sherlock was breathing heavily and had very nearly finished his cigarette, John tried talking again "Sherlock, I know your brother is the biggest git alive, but it's just us now, you need to calm down…come lay on the bed with me, okay?" He held his hand out to Sherlock and after a few moments the detective took it, letting himself be pulled up from the lounge and guided into their bedroom, stubbing out the cigarette butt on the way.

John pulled the pillows up against the head of the bed and sat upright against them, he motioned for Sherlock to lie between his legs and put a pillow over his crotch. Obediently, Sherlock crawled onto the bed and settled between John's legs, head on the pillow; he concentrated on slowing his breathing and heart rate while John ran hands through his curly, black hair.

John woke up to a dark room, his back sore and neck stiff, but someone was lightly kissing his right thigh through his trousers "Sherlock?" John asked sleepily.

In reply Sherlock sat up and found John's lips with his own before whispering "I'm sorry, John."

John knew Sherlock was apologising for the day's events "It's okay, love. Did you get any sleep?"

"Yes, you take such good care of me, John, I love you, you know." The words just spilled from his mouth, but that was okay, he was alone with his John, such things could be said.

"I love you, too, Sherlock." John replied, voice soft.

A few moments passed where they just laid together silently but Sherlock asked questioningly, nervously "John…ummm…"

"What is it?"

"I…um, want to make love to you." Sherlock was glad it was dark because it was one of those rare moments where the detective actually blushed.

"You what?" John had never heard Sherlock call it that before.

"I'm sure that's the correct term, I looked it up on my phone while you were asleep." Sherlock was suddenly worried he had said the wrong thing and made a fool of himself.

Suddenly light filled the room from the lamp beside their bed "There, now I can actually see you, you silly gorgeous man." John said, a smile in his voice, then he kissed Sherlock and everything fell back into place.

The kiss quickly became increasingly passionate; tongues, teeth and lips frequently involved in the exchange. Hands slid into hair and tangled there, before they were both panting and Sherlock broke the kiss to trail his lips down John's neck while the other man tried to get his breath back.

John's shirt was removed first as expert fingers undid buttons and slid the cloth off the doctor's shoulders. John had become somewhat of an expert at undoing buttoned shirts himself, soon the doctor had Sherlock's left nipple between his lips and was sucking the small nub into erection, making the detective moan softly "Oh…John."

Sherlock snaked a hand down to John's groin and began rubbing his hand over the forming bulge in the doctor's trousers "_Ohhhh…_" John sighed and found Sherlock's own trousers, quickly undoing them he pulled them, plus underwear, off his partner and Sherlock did the same for him

The doctor ended up on his back with Sherlock lying on top of him, grinding his now bare and insistent cock against John's own hard length. Their breathing was heavy as John fumbled for lube in the bed side table, he gasped as the grinding stopped and was replaced by a hot mouth over his erection. John just held the small bottle in his hand as Sherlock released him to lick at the slit, now slightly leaking pre-come, and voiced what was going on in his mind "Oh, god, yes…Sherlock."

He almost screamed when Sherlock lifted John's legs to lick at the skin behind his balls and finally flick between the crack of his arse "Oh my…Fuck, Sherlock…Yes, god!"

Sherlock lowered John's legs a little and took the lube from his partner's hand before slicking up his fingers and pressing one finger slowly into the doctor's warm hole. It took John's breath away but he relaxed and soon Sherlock was able to add another finger, slowly pulling them in and out, drawing loud mewls from his lover.

A third finger was added and John was nearly fucking those fingers "Sherlock, please…please, oh…mmmm, fuck."

Removing his fingers, Sherlock applied lube to his hard cock and angled himself before pressing gently into his partner, sliding all the way in, then almost all the way back out. Sherlock built up his pace fraction by fraction, ignoring John's pleas to go faster. The detective focused everything on the feeling of pushing into John and the sounds his lover made, letting it wash away the day and centre everything back to himself and John, to _them_.

John ran his nails down Sherlock's chest, catching a nipple, making Sherlock thrust into John harder, hitting the other man's prostate which resulted in his vision blurring and half screaming "Sherlock!"

Then Sherlock picked up the pace, hitting John's prostate harder and faster, he wrapped a hand around the, now, trembling man's cock and pumped him in time to each thrust, slipping his thumb over the slit every time he hit home.

John couldn't keep it together any long, he came hard, painting their chests white while shouting his lover's name amongst a list of profanities. Watching his John come apart took Sherlock over the edge, filling the doctor with his seed and collapsing next to him once his orgasm had run its course.

Sherlock peered at his lover, John's eyes were closed and there was a dopey smile on his face, Sherlock loved knowing he caused that happiness and peace in John. He planned on making up for today for a week, at least. Sherlock would never verbalise half the things he felt about John, but he knew his partner understood. So he knew John would understand his actions in the next week, and know that Sherlock appreciated him, and everything they had, and for helping him break habits that needed breaking.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Hey guys, so this is for a prompt from 'luvemishacollins' (on tumblr) "Sherlock taking drugs, John catches him, make up sex." I don't normally write drug related fics but I gave it a go, hope you enjoy it, let me know, much love xox**


End file.
